fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion (G
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Lion (G&W) series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Forward tilt attack is based on Lion, consisting in him bringing out the lion tamer's chair from the original game. This is considered an in-universe link because Mr. Game & Watch's weapon is considered the actual item from the original game, and also because his trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, so Lion being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the lion tamer in Lion has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This however is arguable, and one may chose to consider it an out-universe (type 3) link instead. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Forward tilt attack in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone 2, is based on various Game & Watch games, starting with Fire (G&W) and then changing to either Lion, Chef (G&W) or Oil Panic. The Lion layout reproduces the environment from the original game, with the cage's roof as a solid platform and its internal floors as soft platforms. The two lion tamers on the sides move up and down and deal great damage and knockback if they hit a fighter. The "alarm" bear holding the bell will appear on the upper left corner of the screen to warn that the stage is about to change. This stage returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and then serves as the basis for the Flat Zone X stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate, though there aren't additional references to Lion. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also features a sticker based on Lion, consisting in the lion tamer and lion. It can only be used by Mr. Game & Watch and when equipped grants Direct - Attack +13. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) With the Flat Zone 2 stage returning in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and it being updated to Flat Zone X in the Wii U version, both games also feature a trophy based on Lion, unlocked through random rewards. Its description reads "Back in the day, there were a lot of kids into the Game & Watch series. Quite a few adults as well, honestly. This game was a popular pick, with players controlling two zookeepers as they tried to keep the lions from escaping. The built-in clock was great for keeping track of your time spent playing!" Note that the trophy's model is actually based on the stage itself, so it's represented as a two-button Wide Screen Game & Watch with the title "Smash Brothers", while the original game is a four-button Gold Series Game & Watch. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Most Mr. Game & Watch moves now have him transforming completely into the character from the original game. This also includes his Forward tilt attack, that has him wearing the tamer's hat while also bringing out the chair. The game also features a Lion Spirit, represented by the tamer and lion. This is spirit #696, and it's a Primary spirit, classified in the Shield type, and Advanced category (★★). It has one support slot and no special trait. It's unlocked by clearing the "Games & More" challenge Get 20 continuous hits in Training. After the spirit is obtained once, its augmented fight becomes available in the Spirit Board, allowing the player to obtain the spirit again; this consists in a battle in the Lion layout of Flat Zone X against Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance and Inceneroar in his Grey outfit; there aren't any special rules or conditions (beside the stage never transitioning to other layouts) and the background music is Flat Zone 2. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links